robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Save Me From Myself
++ Kalis ++ An outskirt town of Kaon, bordered by the Manganese Mountains to the west and the Sonic Canyons to the east, Kalis occupies a narrow stretch of flat land that winds over difficult terrain. Composed mostly of a massive highway stretching between Ibex in the north and Kaon in the south, the Kolkular fortress serves as a checkpoint and bottleneck between Kaon and its major neighbors. A massive underground powerplant that provides power to the planetary datalinks, Teletraan-1, lies beneath the surface. Most of Kalis' population reside in buildings and workstations carved into the sides of the mountains like pueblos to the west, roads climbing up to the table lands of the Tagan Heights. To the east, others live in pathways alongside and down into the cliff faces of the Sonic Canyons, where rare materials used to make protoforms are gathered. Blurr has been very naughty. He'd -said- he would go get those lacerations looked at, but did he? No, sir. Instead, he goes and gets himself beaten to slag by Blast Off. And as if -that- weren't bad enough already, he -still- hasn't gotten proper repairs. Instead of heading back to base or to Ibex, he just -had- to go and follow Swivel to the Forge, where he barely escaped with his life. He'd been heading north, toward Ibex, but hadn't quite gotten far enough. And thus, he's on the ground on the outskirts of Kalis, leaking out everywhere. Oh, won't some lovely damsel save him from himself? Feint's sight comes in handy for once; hovering as an aerodrone she can pick out Blurr's unique spark by pulse and spin alone. Finding him in this terrible state fills her with sudden panic, she can't control the pulsewave of her fear - fortunately she can't affect anyone this high. She dives down at top speed towards Blurr, transforming mid-flight and dropping to the ground with a thud loud enough to hear. She runs towards him and looks through him to see the extent of the damage. "Blurr! Blurr, speak to me!" Oh, it's bad. The original injuries that he'd had before, back at the Skyline Tower are still there but now much worse. He's lost a -lot- of fuel. It looks as if he's been repaired a little bit here and there, which is probably why he's even still alive, but none of it is anywhere near enough. He's lying facedown in a large but shallow puddle of energon which is likely his own. Needless to say, he is either stasis locked or too weak to respond to Feint's arrival as she runs toward him in a panic. All those medical lessons and books are about to pay off, as are those upgrades. Feint extends her manipulator cables and gains an extra set of hands; she uses and abuses the ends of the cables to make emergency first aid repairs to Blurr. She needs tools to do a full repair but the leaking will come to a stop. Using all of her strength she turns Blurr over and opens his torso panel and connects one of her manipulator cables to one of is fuel ports, giving out of her own internal supplies to get him conscious and avoid complete shut down. Nothing like hands-on experience, right? As she is working, Blurr's vibrant cool hues begin to fade into a blue-grey color--she had almost been too late! But as her own energon flows into his body, he begins to come back, struggling hard against the enroaching greyness of death. His optics flicker weakly but finally look up at her. "...F-feint?" he mumbles, barely audible. "Blurr!" she gasps, choking back an engine whine of distress, her fans jittering and stuttering like human weeping. "Oh Blurr hang on, I've called in an emergency evacuation. I'm here for you sweetspark, just hold on!" She takes one of his hands, kneeling beside him. "...h-howdidyou....howdidyou..." Blurr starts to ask, but isn't quite able to finish. But it seems, at least, they are winning the fight. The grey's gone away, and it isn't long before that emergency med-evac arrives. The techs run their scans, and frown. "Primus how long has he been out here?" One of them asks as the rest of the team starts to get him onto a stretcher. "I don't know," Feint quickly answers the team. "I went looking for him and found him like this, at death's door. I've started a transfusion out of my own energon, but I can't give enough to get him fully out of danger. Please, get the emergency supplies. I didn't have any tools but I've sealed every leak I could find." She nuzzles the side of Blurr's head with her own. "I saw you from the sky. When you didn't come home like you normally do I went looking for you." "Hrm. Looks like it was at least a few cycles." the technician nods, examining a readout. "Well you're in luck, with this kind of punishment and going without medical attention for that long, he should by all rights be dead. But no matter, he's alive now and we're gonna make sure he stays that way." They start moving the stretcher into a transport. "You coming with?" Blurr smiles weakly at Feint's words. "...oh." Of course she did. "Iloveyou...youknowthat...right?" Feint carefully cuddles Blurr just a bit more. She'd love to hug him through an entire repair session but she knows that would just get in the way, and time is of the essence. "I love you too," she says softly back. And she means it. "Yes, I'll be going with you." She's still connected to him for goodness sakes! She moves along with the paramedics into the transport, keeping close for the ride, until the EMTs get him hooked up to a dual nucleon/energon line. The crew is working quickly but carefully to disconnect her and connect up a nucleon feed without too much additional fuel loss. They're used to this sort of thing, so they get it done quickly and expertly while the driver gets up into the cockpit and takes the vehicle skyward. Blurr nods slightly, feeling a little better once the lines are established. "...good." Feint is at Blurr's side the whole time, watching the medics and picking up better techniques while they head to the hospital. "What happened to you, dear?" she asks him gently. "Blast Off," Blurr replies. "Didn't have the struts to kill me though." he says wryly. That name. That -mech-. Feint's optics narrow. "Oh, I'll have to have a word with him then," she says -ever- so pleasantly and calmly. Overly calmly. Coldly. Blurr lifts his head a bit and peers curiously at Feint. "You...youknowhim?" He wasn't aware of this. Ah, what a small world after all. "I was asked to get information from him when he was incarcerated in Kaon," Feint says. "I was successful at my task... I wonder if he might not have attacked you out of a need for revenge." She looks at the EMTs. "This is Senate business, I must remind you. Please do not repeat this to others, just continue your work. And thank you for your prompt response," she commands firmly, ending with a tone of gratitude. "Sure thing, ma'am." The medics reply, nodding. "Don't thank us for doing our job." One of them chuckles good-naturedly. Blurr smirks a little. "So you interrogated him? How'd that go? Did you..." he pauses. "...youknow." Feint nods yes. "I thought I was being mild with him but it seems to have... changed him, a little." She looks aside, clearly ashamed of that. "I'm not sure I want to do something like that again." "Really?" Blurr looks curious. "What exactly did you--er--do to him? Did you make him see terrible things?" Feint nods yes. The medevac starts to descend toward Ibex, headed toward the nearest medical facility. "...heh...wellguessitrattledim." Blurr muses. He's a little bit loopy, due to the anti-pain medication in the nucleon feed. Upon arrival, the medical team quickly unloads the stretcher and moves it into one of the operating rooms to await a doctor. Feint waits for Blurr's repairs to be completed outside. She just wants to take him home. For now, she'll settle for a few minutes of giving into the shock of almost losing him.